


Princesses Only

by BlametheCosmos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Basically still early season one if you want an idea of the time, Comedy, F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot, more of a friendship one that a relationship one, no spoilers for actual storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlametheCosmos/pseuds/BlametheCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma comes with Fitz on a family visit home. They attend his little cousin's princess tea party but according to her, only princesses are allowed to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses Only

Fitz sat on the small brown leather sofa in his mothers living room, absent-mindedly twisting pieces of Jemma’s hair around his finger. She lay with her head resting in his lap, turned slightly to the side so she could watch the television.

 “Why is Peter Andre wandering around someone’s house in overalls?” She asked him, a slight wrinkle forming on her forehead.

 “Because this is his decorating show, I think it’s just 60-minute makeover or something.” He told her, picking up the remote from the arm of the sofa and opening up the TV guide to find something else. He scrolled down the screen, searching for anything that wasn’t mind numbingly boring. “Top Gear, Jeremy Kyle, QI, about a million quiz shows, shopping channel… nope, there is officially nothing on TV.” He switched it off and threw the remote to the side. “Any ideas on what we can do?”

 Jemma stretched out, groaning at her stiffness she sat up next to him. “Does your cousin still live down the road? We could go see her, take her to the park or something.” She suggested.

 “I’m pretty sure it’s going to rain in a bit but we may as well visit them, I haven’t even talked to my uncle in over a year.”

 Jemma nodded and stood up, turning back to help Fitz. “Fitz, you’re 26, not 80. You could get up by yourself if you tried.” She told him, grunting in effort as she hauled him off of the sofa by his hand.

 Fitz shrugged at this, the idea of actually putting physical effort into something really wasn’t something he wanted to consider. “Some of us haven’t done any real exercise in, well basically their whole life, so getting up from a sofa feels like Mount Everest.”

 She rolled her eyes, “It’s not good for you to do so little. And it’s not like you eat healthily either, one day your metabolism is going to slow down and you won’t be able to live off of junk food.” She followed him through to the hall. “You might even pass the basic fitness check-ups if you went for a short run twice a week. That way I wouldn’t have to fake the results so Coulson doesn’t bother you.”

 Fitz wrinkled his nose, “I hate running.” He muttered, pulling his jacket on and passing Jemma hers. “And last time I tried to use any of the gym equipment on the bus May was there and it was one of the most awkward experience of my life.” He pointed out.

 “Ugh, Fitz. She probably didn’t even notice you, if anything she would have been happy that you were doing something.” She stepped outside and waited while Fitz closed and locked the front door. “May is very intimidating though.”

 “Exactly. You’ve figured out when no one else is working out for your runs so you don’t know what it’s like.”

 They walked side by side along the pavement. His Aunt and Uncle only lived a fifteen-minute walk away but the cold of the Scottish weather was already getting to them. Jemma pulled her collar up and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her thin jacket against the chill but it did nothing to help. Sighing, Fitz unzipped his jacket and held it out to her.

 “Here, I can deal with being cold but you look like you’re about to turn to ice.”

 “Fitz, I’m not going to take it. I’m fine, honestly.” She tried to push his hand back to him but somehow he managed to wrap it around her. Giving up, she slipped her arms in it. “Thank you.” She whispered.

 Fitz cocked a smile at her, raising an eyebrow in his ‘I told you so’ way. They walked together in comfortable silence until they reached their destination.

 “How old is Emma now?” She asked, realising that she had no idea what stage of childhood she was about to deal with.

 “Uhh... 5 I think. Apparently she’s going through a princess obsessed phase.”

 Jemma laughed, “Yeah, even I had that one.”

 Fitz knocked on the door, “I know, your Mum showed me the pictures. I’ve gotta say, you looked adorable in the ones of your fourth birthday party.” He smirked, the perks of seeing all of her baby photos were coming in handy nowadays.

 Jemma opened her mouth to question him but was interrupted by the door opening to reveal a blond, messy haired little girl dressed up in a full princess outfit, tiara and all. Emma burst in a huge smile when she saw them, “Hi Leo! Hi Jemma!” She shouted, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 “Hi Emma.” They said in unison.

 A woman, Fitz’s Aunt Laura, walked through at the sounds of their voices. “Leo! I was hoping you would pop round. How’s the new job?” She engulfed him in a hug, leaving a faint lipstick mark on his cheek where she kissed him.

 Fitz reddened at his relative greeting, rubbing at the mark to remove it. “Yeah it’s amazing, we get to travel all over the place.” He gestured to Jemma, “You remember Jemma, don’t you?”

 “Of course I do, it’s lovely to see you again. Are you enjoying the job too?” Laura pulled Jemma into a hug as well.

 “You too, Laura. And it’s been fantastic so far, thanks for asking.”

 Fitz felt a light tug on his trousers, he looked down at Emma who made him lean down so she could whisper in his ear.

 “Can you come to my tea party?” she asked him.

 Fitz smiled at her, “Of course I can. Is Princess Jemma invited too?”

 She stood for a moment, thinking, then nodded determinedly. “Princess Jemma, can you please come to my tea party?”

 “That sounds lovely, may I use the bathroom first though?” She directed the second half of this to Laura.

 “Upstairs on your right.” Laura replied, then she moved off into the kitchen to gather some biscuits for their tea party.

 Jemma thanked her and followed the instructions, while Emma led Fitz by the hand into the living room. She pointed at a paper sign handwritten in crayon. “The sign says princesses only though so you can’t come in unless you have a tiara.”

 “I think I forgot mine today, do you have one I could borrow?” He played along.

 Nodding again, Emma dragged him through the door.

 

Jemma washed her hands and unlocked the bathroom door. She met Laura in the hallway on her way downstairs.

 “You’re going to want to take a picture of him.” She told Jemma, laughing as she walked away.

 Jemma frowned, pushing the door open and walking in. She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Fitz cross legged on the floor in front of a small kids play table, his back to Jemma. A tiara pushed back the front of his tight curls and little butterfly clips were dotted through the rest of his hair. Emma was in front of him, covering his face with blusher, lipstick and eye shadow. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and opened up the camera.

 “Hey Princess Fitz.” She called. He turned around to see her and Jemma couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the horrified look he gave when he realised she’d taken a picture. “Skye is going to love this!” She exclaimed, showing him picture she’d just sent.

 “Oh god.” Was all he could let out as a reaction.

 “Great job, Emma. He looks beautiful.”

 Fitz groaned as his phone went crazy with notifications of Skye’s reaction. “I’m never going to live this one down.” He said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote this so I hope you liked it :)


End file.
